


looking from outside.

by SofiaEzra



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, i don't know what this is, i wrote it to humor myself after hell-week but it's trash, it was supposed to be kinda funny but idk what happened man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaEzra/pseuds/SofiaEzra
Summary: Over the past few hours her new friends had for unknown reason tried to talk her out of it, but it was in vain: a week had passed, and she had finally gathered the courage to confess – but to who? Lucas with the wild hair and loud voice? Or Eliott with the gentle eyes and strong hands?Or alternativelyTo everyone’s humor a new and clueless girl can’t decide whether she’s more in love with Lucas or Eliott, unknowing that they’re together.





	looking from outside.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, my mecs, I don't know what the frick this is but I thought it would be fun - sadly I can't write for shit, so it ended as this mess. 
> 
> sorry tho.

**Mercredi: 13:07**

She’s proud of herself: first day at her new school and she has already found new friends. A group of three girls who instantly accepted her into their group. They’re loud, extra as hell, making jokes all the time but eager to help her and she finds herself at ease in their company. She takes a glance around the cafeteria while listening to her new friends talk about hanging out at a common room after their classes. Her eyes take in the new and unfamiliar faces. And that’s when she sees him.

He’s sitting at a table near the windows, laughing with three other boys. She can hear his laugh clearly: it’s loud and unapologetic. His eyes shine and crinkle slightly and she feels short of breath.

“Who’s he?”, she interrupts her new friends who stops the conversation and follows her gaze. When their eyes fall on her target they begin to giggle.

“So, you’ve seen Lucas, huh?”, her friend, Linea, grins and the rest follows. She has seen those kinds of grins before and her suspicion skyrockets.

“Why are you smiling like that?”. _Please, don’t tell me he has a girlfriend - please don’t have a girlfriend._

“He’s just popular, that’s all”, Linea takes a glance at the loud group of boys before sharing a glance with the other giggling girls. For the rest of the day she pesters them about Lucas, but they keep quiet.

 

**Jeudi: 10:59**

In a brave and foolish decision, she ventured to the bathroom by herself and got lost. So now she’s late to her class. Surely, that’s not gonna make a good impression on her new teacher. _Please, don’t be super strict and hate me for the rest of the year._

With a speed she will probably never achieve again she slides around a corner and promptly falls on her ass. She just ran into another person who also fell over from the impact.

“Are you okay?”, a gentle voice asks her. Her eyes widen when turns to the victim of her fast pace. He’s unnaturally beautiful, model-like really. _What is he doing at a high school when he should be walking runways?_

“I’m so sorry, I just… I can’t find my classroom… Are you okay, though? I bumped into you pretty hard”, she finally stutters out, slightly intimidated by his good looks. When he sends her a blinding smile she thinks, she might go blind – he’s that _good_ looking.

“I’m fine, we’ve all been there”, he laughs and reaches out his hand,” where is your next class? Maybe I can help you”.

She stares at his hand before gripping it. “I have history with Mrs. Dubois”. _How the fuck can his hands be so soft? Does he moisturize them every day?_ The boy points to his left and guides her to her classroom before leaving for his own.

She enters the class in a daze while muttering an excuse to the unimpressed Mrs. Dubois. Her new friends look concerned at her dazed look.

“What’s going on?”, Linea whisper when she sat down.

“I think, I just saw an angel”.

**Jeudi: 13: 13**

They have barely sat down at the table before she’s bombed with questions.

“Why did you take so long?”

“Who did you see?”

“Did you take a huge shit?”

She scans the room, hoping to see the beautiful boy who helped her. She can’t spot him anywhere and her mood dampens slightly.

“I got lost on my way from the bathroom, when I bumped into a guy. The most beautiful guy I have ever seen. So beautiful I could have wept”, she sighs at the memory of his face. Her friends laugh and smirk at her answer.

“Must be Eliott. That’s the only logical answer”, Linea concludes, and the other two nods, “He hangs out with Lucas and his friends, ya’know”, Linea adds. She can only sigh happily, and her friends chokes on their laughter.

 

**Vendredi: 23:21**

She’s dancing with her friends at a party hosted by a second-year girl. _Emma? Was that her name?_ Every thought leaves her head when she spots Lucas coming out of the kitchen, heading straight towards a group of five girls. She smiles when he laughs at something a blue-haired girl says. _Why are you so goddamn adorable?_

“We’re going to the bathroom! Are you coming with us?”, her eardrum might have popped by the loudness of Lineas voice. Instantly she can feel the three beers gather in her bladder and she follows. Passing the kitchen, she gets eye-contact with the beautiful boy, Eliott, who waves at her.

“Did you find your class?”, he grins while passing a joint to the group of boys Lucas sat with at lunch.

“Yeah. Also earned myself extra homework and an unimpressed Mrs. Dubois. But thanks for helping me! And sorry for knocking you over”, her insides warm and turns to mush when Eliotts eyes crinkle. She quickly excuses herself, being afraid of blurting out her thoughts of him being the most beautiful and precious boy, she has ever seen.

 

**Vendredi: 23:39**

She’s on the dancefloor again, when a hand grips her arm. She’s met with an ecstatic blonde girl who introduces herself as Daphné. Her heart nearly stops when the cheerful blonde leads her towards the couch where Lucas is talking with four other girls. She shoots panic-filled glances over her shoulder to her friends who just laugh at her facial expressions. _Goddamn it_.

“-she’s started at school this Wednesday! I think she could be a good asset to the common room team. People will be curious about who she is”, Daphné explains to the confused group.

“What common room?”, she stutters and her heart too when Lucas laughs at her confusion.

“Maybe nobody knows about the common room Daphy”, he teases, and she can legit feel her heartrate spike. Until she notices the red and purple bruise shaped by lips all over his neck – the tell-tale sign of a boy who has had a good time.

Later when she no longer can see Lucas on the couch or Eliott in the kitchen, she hears their friends laughing about the two boys who always leave together. _It’s great that they’re such great friends._

 

**Lundi: 08:45**

She nearly goes into cardiac arrest when she spots Lucas and Eliott walking through the gate together, joining their friends outside for some last-minute fun before another long school day. _How can they both be so damn fiiiine?_ She sighs happily when both boys in unison throw their heads back in laughter at something their friends said. Her friends laugh and tease her for the rest of the day.

 

**Mardi: 13:17**

She spots both of them sitting together with their friends sharing a plate of pasta.

“You’re staring”, Linea waves her hand in front of her face and she lifts her head from where it has rested on her palm, “It’s kinda unnerving how much you stare at them”. She knows it’s creepy but she can’t get over how beautiful they are.

“That’s why I’ll do something about it. I’ll confess to one of them”, she’s determined now. She fails to see the worried glances her friends share. Over the past few hours her new friends had for unknown reason tried to talk her out of it, but it was in vain: a week had passed since she first saw them, and she had finally gathered the courage to confess – but to who? Lucas with the wild hair and loud voice? Or Eliott with the gentle eyes and strong hands? 

 

**Mardi: 16:45**

Daphné had caught her and her friends after their last class and dragged them to the common room, where Daphnés four other friends were waiting. Unfortunatly Lucas wasn’t there. Or maybe it was fine? She didn’t want to accidently blurt out her feelings for him in front of his and her friends.

As the girls talked to her about the work they did for the common room, she spotted Lucas, Eliott and their friends in the courtyard, as they were leaving. She couldn’t help it, she really couldn’t: her body went soft, a happy and content sigh came out of her mouth.

“- uuhhh, who are you sending that lovestruck gaze to?”, Daphné questioned and turned in the direction of her gaze. The cheerful girl suddenly went rigid before turning back. 

“Is it Lucas? Or Eliott?”, her friends answered by nodding. Daphnés friends tried to keep their laughter but they all failed. The blue-haired girls cackled while she clutched her thighs. Two other girls had to turn around to hold their laughter. 

“Listen, you’re really sweet but I don’t think it’s a good idea”, a dark haired girl, _is that Emma?,_ gently said.

“Why not?”, she defensivly asked and took a glance at the clock.

“It’s just that those two ar-“

“Shit! I’m nearly late for my bus! Tell me tomorrow!”, she was out of the door and sprinting towards her busstop.

 

**Mercredi: 08:53**

During her busride to school she decided to confess to the first of them she saw. Crossing the courtyard and all the way to her locker she throws anxious glances, both excited and afraid of seeing Lucas or Eliott. As she turns away from her locker, she sees him. Lucas.

It was fitting, wasn’t it? He was the first one she saw, and he will be the first one she will confess to.

With her heart in her throat while tightly clutching her books she takes a step towards the beautiful second-year. As she opens her mouth to call out his name, Eliott appears and her heart melts. _They’re both so precious_. A second pass and her heart nearly stops when Eliott intertwines their fingers and Lucas leans up to give the third-year a searing kiss.

_Huh?                 HUH?!_

“That’s why we didn’t want you to confess”, her friends appear beside her.

“B-b-b-but… Wait… You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”, she was, for a lack of better terms,  s h o o k.

“At first you looked so cute, staring so happily and sighing like you were in love”, Linea grinned.

She couldn’t do anything except stare at the couple, who looked so intimate she had to look away“I can’t say I’m surprised. Two guys, that damn fine? It was meant to be… I’m just embarrassed that I have completely made a fool of myself”. Her friends softened and ruffled her hair.

“Yeah you did, but it’s fine. We’ve all been there”, her friends grinned and threw their arms around her, “don’t be sad. C’mon we’ll buy you a muffin”.


End file.
